Stargazing
by Takius
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke go stargazing... The night before the Uchiha murder. Shounen ai. Oneshot.


Okay... xD My third fanfic... And still Naruto... oO; XD Yay more oneshots. o.o; Warning for fluff.

Background: The day before the Uchiha murder... And yes, I know that they are both too young for lurve but what the hell. XDXDXD Um. They are... on a roof? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or else... insert sneaky eyes ; **Onto the oneshot!**

Last note: Underlined text is just random things I put in there. XD

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

"Onii-san, is it ready yet? ...I'm getting cold..." The small voice of young Sasuke piped out from behind Itachi. Sasuke was holding a mug of steamy hot chocolate with two hands, nestled comfortably under a thick blanket. A sunny expression was pasted onto the 7 year-old Uchiha's face, as he happily sipped up some more of the warm drink to warm his small body up. 

"Quiet, Sasuke. It's almost done." The curt reply that Itachi gave jerked his younger brother out of the middle of sipping. Sasuke looked up with a small frown. Itachi finished setting up the telescope, and stood up, dusting his khaki shorts off and smoothing out his black tee shirt, back adorned with the Uchiha uchiwa fan. A slender hand snaked up to smooth Itachi's hair out of his face, and he took a seat next to Sasuke on the roof. 

"So... is it done _now?_"

"No..."

"Onii-saaaan!"

"..."

"Onniiiii-saaannn?"

"Alright, alright..." 

Itachi moved towards the contraption again, and deftly started to twist a screw on the thing, pressing his eye into the hole to adjust the telescope. "Hey, hurry up, onii-san! I can't really stand the cold, you know?" That cute, sunny smile was back on the younger Uchiha's face, as he gesticulated happily, almost spilling the hot chocolate in the mug that he was holding.

"Please, Sasuke. Quiet already... Who was the one that wanted me to teach him about astronomy?"

"But... Onii-sannn! I don't take astronomy at the Academy... The sky's very pretty, but the stars... and the planets... I don't get _any_ of it at all!" Sasuke sat up straighter and nudged the telescope his way, peering up at the sky through the telescope. "They all look the same to me!"

"You know, Sasuke, that all stars are infinitely different?" Itachi took the telescope back, giving it the last few adjustments. "Temperature, distance, mass, strength of light, color, mass, life-time, mass-"

"Ahh! I get it already!" Sasuke had a miffed look now. Of course- the Uchiha blood made him annoyed when he was being shown how incompetent he was.

"...Those are all just theories, though." Itachi finished the last few tamperings of the telescope and sat back with a sigh. "I myself think that it's better to think with your gut and your heart, and your experience... Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke now had a completely thoughtful look, his young mind thinking hard. "I... think... I understand..." He said, hesitantly, after a bit of musing. _Onii-san knows so much... I want to grow up to be just like him..._ Sasuke thought quietly, as he leaned forward to accept the telescope from Itachi. He peered into it, searching the skies for... ! "Wow! What's that!" Sasuke had spotted what seemed like two orbs melded together in the sky, one a fiery crimson one, the other a cool azure hue. "What are those thingies...? Don't they call this the swan-constellation or something? It's so... pretty..."

Itachi supressed a grin from spreading across his face at his younger sibling's wonder. "Yeah... It's called the double star- the Albireo." Itachi continued to look at Sasuke in that eery non-blinking gaze. And then he looked down, to hide his smirk. "What's with that blank look on your face?" Sasuke looked up, surprised.

"It's nothing! Well..." Here, the young Uchiha paused. "Well, it's just that I've never seen anything as... beautiful... I'm just a bit surprised, is all!" Sasuke looked at the stars again, and then realized something. "Hey... Those two stars... They're so different... But why are they so close? Are they close friends?"

"Nope... It's just the gravitational pu-"

Of course, the younger brother cut in- he wasn't paying attention to such technical jargon- "Hey, you know what? I _really_ like the star on the left...! It's sorta rare to see such a pretty **red** star, right? It kinda looks like your eyes though..."

"N-nani?"

"You know... The Sharingan!"

"Geez... Sasuke, you should know better...These eyes aren't just pretty..."

"But they **are** pretty!"

"...You're talking to someone who's been _saved_ by these 'pretty' eyes many, many times, Sasuke."

"Well... That's how it is, Onii-san They're pretty **and **deadly!"

Itachi paused now, looking up at the stars himself. _The other one... Why's it so dark colored? It's... black...! _"Sasuke... If the red one is me, then is that other one you? It's black like **your** eyes..."

Sasuke paused to listen to his older brother, then looked up. "Wait... It _does_ kinda look like my eyes... But if that's the case, if I'm just like that star-" Without a word, Itachi had leaned over, gently cupping his brother's cheeks with his hands, and kissed him lightly. Gentle lips upon Sasuke's lips, his nose, his forehead...

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"O-onii-san... We're so different, like those stars... Yet... We're so close..."

If gravity draws stars together, what draws two _people_ together...?

Sasuke pulled up for another hug and softly kissed his brother on the cheek. He clung closer to his brother, and suddenly felt soft vibrations through his brother's chest... And realized that Itachi was gently laughing. "Doshita, Onii-san?" 

Itachi shook his head, and Sasuke pouted. "Tell meeeee!" In his whining, he had somehow pushed the telescope over. Well, not really pushed, as the telescope had been teetering at the edge of the roof dangerously for the last few minutes. Pushing away from his brother, Sasuke dashed after the telescope, leaping after the telescope, heedless of what awaited him at the bottom- certain death from falling off a building. He latched onto the telescope, and squeezed his eyes shut after realizing what deep _shit_ he was in...

But it never came. Sasuke tentatively opened his eyes, and found that Itachi had leapt after him, and was holding Sasuke to his chest, the other hand holding a kunai that had was imbedded into the roof's edge. With a small grunt, Itachi swung them up.

"You... moron... Why'd you do that? Don't just throw away your life trying to hold onto something like that!"

"What are you talking about! ISN'T THIS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO YOU!"

I wouldn't just die from a small fall like that...!

"... I could've just bought another one."

You could've gotten hurt!

"No! It's not like that! Doesn't this have a lot of memories for you? Something that holds your dearest memories? I wouldn't want to destroy that...!"

Itachi shook his head. _The telescope had been in storage a long time... I never thought that I would ever... use it again. But just that one thing- my little brother asking me to teach him how to use it-... that made me take it out again... _

Itachi stood up now, holding the telescope in the crook of his arm. "C'mon, Sasuke... I... have something important to do tomorrow..." Sasuke sat up at the note of sadness in his brother's voice. 

Is... he mad at me...?

"What?"

"Ah... nothing... It's just that I have to tell you one thing... Just remember this: No matter what memories that are in this telescope... None of them are as important to me as you." Itachi lowered his head and started the way down... But then he heard a sudden shuffling of feet behind him, and before he knew it- he felt arms around him, and welcomed his little brother into his arms, to walk back...

Together.

If stars are drawn together by gravity... what are people drawn together by? Not understanding why, or what- but still trusting each other. 

I want to hear you.

I want to see you.

I want to touch you.

Already pulled to each other by a force so strong... They try to understand their feelings.

The time will come... Just not now.

They have not realized it...

Yet.


End file.
